


Sick of falling in love

by jay_the_timber_wolf



Category: Sander Sides, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little angst maybe, romance and shit like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_the_timber_wolf/pseuds/jay_the_timber_wolf
Summary: Nico falls in love far to easily, when he meets Thomas Sanders he is determined to not fall for him. But as it turns out he didn't need to worry about him, it was his Sides he needed to worry about.





	1. Meeting Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> This will take a while for me to update so be patient.

"Remind me again why I let you drag me places Hazel?" I asked trailing behind my sister. "Cause you want something to distract you from your thoughts so I drag you places because you also need social interaction." She said. "Yeah, tell me what this event is called again." I said looking around.  
"Pax Nico, this event is called pax. Lots of people come here every year so I thought it would be good for you to come here and meet new people." Hazel said. I sighed as we weaved our way through the crowd. "I would like it better if there wasn't so many people here." I muttered. "Well a lot of people come here for different reasons so you'll just have to deal with it." Hazel said.  
I sighed and looked around, I noticed a rack labeled merch so I walk over, I noticed a hoodie lying on a table next to the rack so I picked it up to look at it better. It was black with purple patches sewed on with white sewing thread, a storm cloud emblem on it. "You like it?" I turned around quickly to see a guy older than me standing there. He had a hoodie just like the one I was holding tied around his waist and had a small smile on his face.  
"I-I'm so s-s-sorry, I didn't k-know that t-this was yours. I-I-" I stopped talking when he gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry about it, I have plenty more of the same thing. You can have it. That jacket you have now looks ready to fall apart anyways." He said. I blushed deeply at the last part and looked at my jacket, it was patchy at best, one of the sleeves was missing and the other was missing the end of it.   
"I-I've had this jacket since I was eleven, I know it's patchy but I can still wear it so..." I trailed off but he gave me a soft smile. "I can take it for a bit and fix it up for you, you can wear that until then. That sound good?" He asked. "O-okay, that sounds good to me." I said. I took off my jacket and gave it to him and put on the patched jacket. "My name is Thomas Sanders, what yours?" He asked. "Nico di Angelo, it's um.... nice to meet you." I said softly. I let my unusually long bangs fall over my right eye as my head lowered. "Hey have you ever seen My Little Pony: Friendship is magic?" Thomas asked.   
"Um... no I um, don't watch that much TV." I muttered softly. "Well you remind me of a character in the show, her name is Fluttershy." He said. "Um, sorry if I'm acting anti social but I'm not use to talking with someone I don't know." I said still talking softly. "It's okay man I get it, I'm a little shy myself. Can I get your number so I can call and text you?" He asked still smiling softly.   
"O-okay, sure." I said. We talked for a while and by the time I left for my house I knew Thomas a lot better and I no longer stuttered around him. Even though Thomas was a great guy I decided I would put up my defenses around him cause I was not falling in love again even with a great guy like Thomas, but as it turns out I didn't have to worry about him.


	2. Meeting Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Logan, chaos is the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah chapter two! Let's do this!

It has been about two weeks since I gave Thomas my jacket to work with and today I was coming over to his place to pick it up. I walked in wearing the over sized hoodie that Thomas had leaned me and saw him standing in his living room holding a bag. "Hey Thomas, is that my jacket?" I asked pointing to the bag. He nodded and gave it to me, I reached in and pulled it out to see what he had done to it. He had dyed the once brown fabric black, sewed on olive green patches that looked like he scrapped from a hoodie, and on the shoulder there was a ghost and a king's crown. "Wow, thanks Thomas. It looks great." I said smiling. "I hoped you'd say that, I couldn't find another jacket like your's so I had to get creative and I think it looks great." Thomas said. I took off the hoodie he had lent me and put on my fixed jacket, it was nice and now had a cherry smell to it. "Thanks, since I'm already here why don't we hang out?" I asked. "That sounds good, actually can you help me with a short? I've ran out of ideas to use and maybe you can help?" Thomas asked. "Sure, I don't mind doing that." I said. We decided to do one about procrastination, when it came to procrastination I was the one that always put it off until the last minute then pull an all nighter to finish it on time. Needless to say that I've lost quite a bit of sleep doing this but I always got an A or a B on the assignment.

When we did the short it showed me pulling an all nighter then giving the assignment to the teacher while Thomas quickly did his before class and somehow turned it in on time. Needless to say that I had fun making the short with Thomas so we started thinking up ideas for other shorts. After a while of losing track of time I somehow ended up falling asleep on Thomas' couch so I spent the night at Thomas' place. At some point I woke to the sound of a pen/pencil scratching against paper like someone was taking notes, I groaned and rolled over on my side but ended up falling off the couch but to be honest I was too tired to even care. I fell asleep again but woke up again to someone coughing, I just curled up and went back to sleep. I woke up once again but this time someone had their arms around me, this woke me from my half-asleep state and I started flailing my arms and kicking my feet to hit whoever it was that had me. I guess one of my feet managed to connect with the guy cause I felt a empact to my foot and heard a 'oof' before I was let go. My eyes started to adjust to the dim light and I saw the person that had grabbed me. "Before you say anything I was trying to put you back on the couch, that's all." He said. A thin blanket was wrapped around me but I guess someone else put it on me. "Who are you? I'm pretty sure I don't know you." I said. "You know my host, aka Thomas." He said. I admit he looked kinda like Thomas in facial structer, but he was maybe a little taller than Thomas and his hair was brushed into a very smart style, he was dressed in a black button up, a blue stripped tie, a pair of khakis, and of course a pair of loafers. "I don't know what the heck your talking about." I said. Thomas poked his head out from upstairs but then retreated back to his room. "I'm not dealing with this, your on your own." He said before closing the door to his room. "Well I guess it's up to me to explain then." The new guy said. "Good cause Thomas made it clear that he's not going to." I said. "Yes, well you see I'm..... a part of Thomas' personality. I'm the logical side of him, I'm all the knowlage he has collected over the years and all that." He said. "And you are?" I asked. "Logic, or Logan if you would." He said. "Okay, well I'm just going to go back to sleep and try to forget this even happened and hope it was a dream." I said crawling back onto the couch and falling asleep almost right away. When I woke up the next morning I was glad to see that I was alone and almost believe that my incounter with Logan really had been a dream until he spoke up. "Glad to see you awake Nico, I was almost certion you'd sleep until noon." I turned and there stood Logan with a huge book in his hand. I looked around and saw Thomas but when I raised my eyebrow he just said. "Trust me even I don't know how this is possible, just go with it." I sighed and looked at Logan and then back at Thomas. "So are there other pieces of your personality that can do this?" I asked. "Yeah, trust me Logan isn't the only side I have." Thomas said. "Great, does that mean I have to meet them too?" I asked. "Maybe, one of them I don't really like, another is kinda nervous and might not want to show himself." Thomas said. "Okay so for now it's just Logan." I said. "Just so you know one of them is how I like to call 'extra' so be careful with him." Logan said. "Extra?" I asked. Logan held up a flash card that had the word extra on it and a definition on it. "Yeah, Logan has flashcards. He doesn't understand slang words so he uses flashcards to remember what they mean." Thomas said. "If that's not extra then I don't know what is." I said. "I know but what can you do when it's Logan." Thomas said. "Do you have to deal with this all the time?" I asked. "Yeah, it's annoying sometimes but you get use to it." Thomas said. "Ugh, I think I'm going to go home now. See you tomorrow." I said standing up and walking away. Once I was out of sight of Thomas' place I leaned against a tree and had to force myself to not blush, in his own way Logan was hot but no matter what I couldn't risk falling in love again. I was going to keep my guard up with him no matter what.


	3. Meeting Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Roman, it's hard to not blush around the guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for bearing with me and the slow updates. I had a bit of a writer's block with chapter two. Anyways on to chapter three!

Being eighteen and being in college was more work than it seems, sure I was smart but there was a lot of people there that were a lot older than me so peers in the Crime Scene Investigation course I was taking were few and far between. The college was in Florida so I was close to Thomas but Hazel had to take a plane down here to visit me or take a road trip with Frank or ride Arion down here, she always brought Frank with her. Right now I was sat in class taking notes on the lecture that was being given about blood spatter evidence, once the lecture was done the teacher assigned us a two page essay on the topic that was due in a week. Knowing myself I'd probably put it off util it was due in two days and pull maybe two all nighters to get it done on time. Because I'm a bit of a paranoid I had a place to myself and didn't live in the dorms like almost everyone else, once school was out I left and went to my apartment to chill but I ended up doing the essay on blood spatter evidence when my thoughts went to Logan and ended up finishing it so I put it in my bag so that I knew where it was. After a while of being alone I decided to visit Thomas and hope that Logan wasn't around cause it would be rude to ignore someone when their're in the room. 

I took my bike to Thomas' place and hooked it to a pole when I got there and then walked up to the door and knocked, Thomas answered only a few seconds later. "Nico! We were just talking about you, come in." Thomas said. I walked in and turned to ask him what he meant by 'we' when I was sweep off my feet causing me to squeak in surprise. The guessed the guy holding me wa another one of Thomas' sides since he looked like Thomas, his brown hair was tipped in purple like Thomas' since it's been a while since he had dyed it purple, his hair was a bit longer than Thomas' and he was pretty close to Thomas' height but he was just a little bit taller. He was dressed like a disney prince but at the moment I as focused on trying to settle my fast heart beat. "When it comes to being the fairest, my dear, you win first prise." He flirted. I felt my face heat up, I was stunned that someone like is guy would even dare flirt with me, I was skinny, pale, and very shy. I managed to struggle out of his arms and get on my feet and once I had my feet on the ground I glared that him. "Can you please not? I don't like it when people touch me without warning." I said. The prince like side just shrugged and attemped to put his arms around my waist but I swatted him away trying to fight off the blush rising on my face. "Nico I'd like you to meet Roman, if you couldn't tell he's a bit of a flirt." Thomas said laughing. I puffed out my cheeks and continued to fight off all attemps Roman made to hold me. 

"Roman can you please stop? I don't want your arms around me so just stop trying to hold me." I told him pushing him off me again. I then turned to Thomas. "So what does he represent?" I asked. "My creativity and fanciful side, he can be unrealistic sometimes but what can you do? It's just how he is." Thomas said. I sighed and glance out of the corner of my eye and I swear I saw something black and yellow but when I tried to look at it it was gone. "Hey Thomas." I said. "Hm? What is it?" He asked. "Does one of your sides happen to wear black and yellow?" I asked. "Um... yeah, but I don't like that side so I leave him alone most of the time." Thomas said. "Why do you not like him? I mean he is a part of you right?" I asked. "Yeah well he's the part of me that I'd perfur to not have but I can't really ignore him." Thomas said. "I don't like him either to be honest, I mean he's completely untrustworthy. I mean he is one of the 'dark sides' so how could he be trustworthy?" Roman said looking kinda bored with what was going on. "What about Logan? What does he have to say about this side?" I asked. "Oh I don't like him even a little bit, sometimes he's useful but like Roman said he's untrustworthy." I turned and there sat Logan on the couch. "Wow, does everyone hate that side?" I asked. "Well there is one side that doesn't hate him but he basically loves everyone anyways." Logan said. "Alrighty, can you summon him so I can talk to him?" I asked Thomas. Almost everyone shouted 'NO!', even a side that wasn't present spoke up in the shout of no's. "One, I don't like the guy. Two, he seems to just pop up when he wants." Thomas stated. "Okay jeez, anyways I just heard another side so were is he?" I asked. "He's shy, he'll show himself when he feels more comfortable around you." Logan said. "Oh, that's understandable." I said. I ended up hanging out with Thomas for a while until I decided to go home and get some rest. 

The next day I didn't have any classes so I sat in my apartment and started to draw, I started to think about the 'dark sides' so I decided to draw what I thought they looked like. I only had a small idea on the first one, they said he was untrustworthy and my mind went right to lying, a deceitful side. When I started to draw him I kept thinking  of snakes so I placed a patch of snake scales in a few places and made his eyes yellow snake eyes, I dressed him in a black jacket and a yellow shirt along with a striped scarf but it didn't feel right so I switched it to a closed black jacket with yellow lining and yellow gloves covering his hands, I gave him a bowler hat and since I was feeling creative I did a shot with his shirt off showing off some of the patches of snake scales and dots that looked like injection marks, his back showing. After a while of concept drawings I took a break and decided to talk to my sister Hazel over the phone.


	4. Meeting Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Patton, not much to say there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me and the slow updates, it's really hard to find motivation to write sometimes so thanks for sticking by me.

_Nico's POV_

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost noon.  _Did I eat this morning? Probably not._  I thought to myself. I stood up from my art desk and stretched out my limps to get the feeling back in them, since I was kinda bored I decided to visit Thomas and see what he's up to. When I got there I felt slightly shakie so when Thomas opened the door I walked in and sat down on the couch. "You okay Nico?" He asked looking concerned. "I just feel kinda weak and shakie, I'm sure I'll be fine." I said. Logan immediately popped up and walked over, he took my shaking hand and looked at me in the face. "Did you eat anything today?" He asked. "I'm not sure, I might have forgot. Why?" I asked. "You are showing signs of low blood sugar, if you hadn't eaten than that would explain it since you don't have a condition that would effect that." Logan said. 

Another side popped up and ran to the kitchen saying something before they were out of my line of sight. "Stay right here." Logan said. He followed the other side to the kitchen and spoke with him for a moment before walking back to me with a cup. "Drink." Logan told me giving me the cup. The contents appeared to be soda, it only took a glare from Logan and a worried look from Thomas to get me to drink it. I felt a little better and then the other side came in and gave me something to eat, Logan had me drink another cup of soda and a cup of water and the other side kept fussing over me making sure I was okay before they let me go and let me stand up. "So what side are you?" I asked him. "Oh silly me I didn't even introduce myself! I'm Morality! Or Patton if you would." He said his personality going from serious and worried to playful and happy in mere seconds.

"Nice to meet you Patton." I told him with a smile. "You too kiddo, but you should remember to eat in the morning. That scared everyone." Patton said his serious side showing again. "Sorry, I just forget so often and nothing bad happened before. I'll get better at that." I said. "Promise?" "I'm not going to make a promise that I can't always meet." I said. "Well just try okay?" Patton asked. "Alright." I told him. "Great, now what shall we do today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is so short, until next time. Bye.


End file.
